


The Interview

by Angylsmuse, Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original shifter series [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in shifted form(s), Shapeshifting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: At a shifter resort, a potential newcomer interviews with the resort owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2004.

"Kelly, are you serious?" Rade Camden looked at his assistant as if she were insane. "We don’t need a leather shop at Caer Myrddin. We’re shifters; we have our own hides."

"Oh, shut up and just meet the kid," Kelly McMasters retorted, closing her notepad and standing. She smoothed her short leather skirt over her ass and started toward the door. "Cutter’s sweet, and he’s very talented."

Rade groaned. "I hate you," he growled. "Fine, you win, what a shock. Send the kid in." He shook his blond hair back out of his blue eyes, plastered his professional smile on his face, putting on the mask of the owner of Caer Myrddin Resort, the only vacation spot so far that catered solely to shifters.

The door opened again, and Rade’s eyes widened as the most gorgeous kid he’d ever seen walked in. He looked at the dark hair, brown eyes and cut body, his own body hardening. "Cutter O’Dell?"

"That’s me, boss," Cutter grinned, his big brown eyes dancing as he sauntered into the office. "So is this where I show off my wares?"

Rade’s eyebrows rose. "Depends what wares you’re planning to show." He came out from behind the desk and perched on the edge of it, watching Cutter intently.

"What would you like me to show you?" Cutter replied with a grin. "I’m very versatile and have a great many talents. Which would you like to see first?"

"How about your interpersonal skills?" Rade purred, spreading his legs invitingly.

"I have wonderful interpersonal skills. Shall I show them to you?" Cutter offered with a sly grin. "What would you like to see first? My people skills or my leather skills?"

"Oh, I think I need to see your interpersonal skills to make sure you’ll do well here at Caer Myrddin. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?"

"And what would you like to see first, boss?" Cutter grinned. "I’ve got _fabulous_ customer service skills, a great hands-on approach, and I’m absolutely loveable to boot!"

"The hands-on approach sounds good to me. Why don’t you demonstrate how you’d deal with a difficult customer for me."

"Perhaps you should clarify what sort of difficult we’re talking about? One who’s obnoxious, anxious, demanding or perhaps horny?" the younger man grinned, moving to straddle Rade’s lap. "Because I have different techniques for each one."

"Let’s deal with horny first, someone whose business you don’t want to lose but who wants more than a leather jacket." Rade let his hands slide over Cutter’s hips to cup his ass and draw him closer.

"And do I find this customer attractive?" Cutter grinned, grinding down on the resort owner’s lap. "You know, I have to say I really like your... technique. You’re very good at this whole interview process. I’m very impressed. Makes me want to work here in almost _any_ capacity available to me."

"Then I think you need a _personal_ interview. I like to make sure that any new people are going to fit in with us here." Rade grinned up at the young man, his hands languidly petting his back and ass.

"Well, who am I to say no?" Cutter grinned, wrapping his arms around Rade’s neck and pulling himself in closer. "And when do we start this interview?" he continued, wriggling his ass, grinding down on Rade’s erection.

"I think we already did." Rade pulled him even closer, tilting his head up to see if Cutter would kiss him.

"Mmm, yes, we have, haven’t we?" Cutter purred as he lowered his head towards Rade’s, pressing his lips to the older man’s before running his tongue over the seam, begging entrance.

"So why don’t you show me your best moves," Rade suggested, toying with the button at Cutter’s waist.

"I can’t do my best work in such restricting clothes. You mind if I lose a few layers?"

"I look forward to it. Maybe I should lose a few myself." Rade watched with admiration as Cutter started undressing, and he unfastened the waistband of his pants before he burst out of them.

"Oh, please do!" Cutter agreed with a hungry smile, stripping his shirt off slowly. "I’d love to be on _good_ working terms with my boss! In fact I want to make sure; I’d do anything at all to make sure it happens."

"I like good terms." Rade stood up and removed his garments before pulling Cutter into his arms. "In fact, I like to personally welcome all new members of the Caer Myrddin family."

"So I’m not anything special then?" Cutter pouted, lower lip trembling with mock trauma, his eyes tearing up with crocodile tears. "And here I thought I would blow your mind... well, your cock first and then your mind."

"I’ll let you know how special you are after the blowing," Rade chuckled, not taken in by the fake tears.

"Damn, you’re good. I’m impressed," Cutter laughed, unperturbed by being found out. "Most people cave like a house of cards when I pull out the water works. Good thing I’m about as... liberal with my affections as you seem to be."

Smirking at Rade’s look of surprise, Cutter slipped between Rade’s outspread thighs and down to his knees, hands on the resort owner’s inner thighs to push them wider so that he could worm his way in between. Grinning up at Rade from his position, Cutter waggled his eyebrows and then took Rade in his mouth, swallowing halfway down and wrapping his hand around the rest.

"Oh fuck." Rade tangled his hands in the dark hair, holding Cutter but allowing him the freedom to move as he pleased. "I have a partner here at the resort, you know. I should call him to have him join us."

Rade reached for the phone, taking a couple of tries before he managed to snag it. Pushing the speed dial, he waited till he heard Blayze pick up to say, "You need to come to my office _now_ ," and hung up.

"Oooh, this is the best fucking casting couch I’ve ever auditioned on," Cutter laughed, letting Rade slide out from between his lips just long enough to reply and to send a stream of cool breath over the now wet flesh. "So, are you both gonna fuck me too? Please say yes!"

*** 

Shaking his dark head and setting aside the chair he’d been working on, Blayze San Gabriel stood and walked toward Rade’s office, wondering just what—or who—his lover had found now. Waving at the secretary, he opened the door and walked inside, his dark eyebrows above expressive hazel eyes rising at the sight of a very pretty dark-haired boy on his knees in front of Rade’s bare dick. "Mmm, nice. Mind if I join in?"

Rade grinned and tilted his face up for a kiss. When Blayze straightened up again, Rade licked his lips and nodded at the young man kneeling between his legs. "Cutter here says he wants us both to fuck him, so you’d better join in. He’s our new leatherworker, by the way."

"You mean I get the job without proving my skill? Damn, my skills are better than I thought," Cutter laughed. "Hi, I’m Cutter, and you’re gorgeous. Gonna do me now?"

Blayze chuckled and leaned in to kiss the young man as well as he stroked a hand over Rade’s bare erection. "Blayze and damn right I am. Want us both or me to do Rade while he does you?"

"Hey, don’t I get a vote?" Rade demanded, trying for indignation but not achieving it thanks to the moan as Blayze stroked him just the way he liked. "I’ve always liked being the filling in a sandwich."

Blayze snorted out a laugh. "He’s sucking your cock, babe; I don’t think that leaves you much of a vote in anything."

"Mmhmm," Cutter agreed, mouth full of cock as he wiggled his ass invitingly at Blayze, wanting to be filled one way or another.

"None of that," Rade said gutturally, smacking the wriggling ass. "I told you _I_ want to be in the middle, so wave that cute butt at me."

"If you haven’t figured it out by now, Cutter, Rade is pretty demanding," Blayze grinned. "Not that I’m complaining."

"Pretty demanding? Hell, he makes me look like a tame little pussycat, and I’m not even housebroken!" the youngest man snickered, getting to his feet. "Tasty cock by the way, I want to taste it again sometime, preferably right down to the creamy filling."

"You can try that some other time. Today I want to fuck you," Rade growled, standing up as well and pushing Cutter toward the desk, wanting to take him over it.

Blayze grabbed the lube from the desk drawer and handed it over to his lover. "Get him ready, babe, and I’ll do the same to you."

"Will I get you to fuck me too?" Cuter purred, spreading his legs wide and wriggling his ass in invitation. "You gonna lube me up and fuck me, Boss man?"

"One at a time, kid," Rade laughed, removing the rest of his clothes so he was naked before squirting the lube onto his hand. He started to rub it into Cutter’s crack, grinning when Cutter squirmed. "I think you’ll need to work up to both of us at once."

Blayze grabbed the lube back and slicked and stretched Rade’s ass, growling with pleasure at the needy sounds he heard Cutter making.

"Both of you? At the same time? Hey, I’m not Gumby; I can’t stretch that wide."

Rade snickered. "Sure you can, but don’t worry, that’s something you have to work up to and want to enjoy. Today you just get me while Blayze fucks me."

"But soon, sweetcheeks," Blayze promised, rubbing up against Rade’s back and licking his lips as he looked down at Cutter.

"My but you have grand expectations of me," Cutter gasped as he felt a well lubricated finger slide up his ass. "But I do know that I can take more than that little digit. I’m a shifter, boys; I need meat in order to survive. Care to feed me some?"

"Demanding little thing, aren’t you," Rade chuckled. "I like that in a man." He pulled his finger free, tracing it up the line of Cutter’s spine, then positioned himself and slowly pushed forward.

The second Rade was in Cutter, Blayze shoved into him as well, shifting forms once he was seated inside the other man and fucking him as a black panther.

"Oh fuck. Jesus!" Cuter whimpered as the dual weight of man and cat helped to impale him that much harder and deeper. "Oh yeah, fuck. Fuck me, please!"

Rade could only groan and thrust into the young man, his whole body sensitized by the soft fur against his back and ass and the long cock driving into him. "Fuck yeah, Blayze," he rasped, his back arching to take Blayze deeper, then bucking forward into Cutter, back and forth, over and over again.

Blayze growled low in his throat and dug his claws into the plush rugs under his hind feet, licking his way up Rade’s back as he continued to watch Cutter writhe under the blond’s body.

"Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh son of a bitch, that feels good!" Cutter panted before practically shoving his whole fist in his mouth to bite back the scream of pleasure as a long, furry tail insinuated itself between his spread thighs and began to tickle his balls in time with Rade’s thrusts.

Rade snickered. "Isn’t he good at that?" He grabbed a fistful of Cutter’s hair and pulled his head back and around so he could kiss the brunette hungrily, Cutter’s cries muffled by his mouth. Rade’s hips snapped back and forth between Cutter and Blayze, the pleasure and tension mounting and winding ever tighter inside him.

Blayze set his fangs against Rade’s shoulder, slamming into him, the fur on his forelegs sliding against both the other men’s bodies as they all moved together.

Reaching a hand underneath him, Cutter wrapped it around his dick and began to stroke in time to the strokes of both men, only managing a few short strokes before yowling and coming, thanks to the stimulation from both men.

Rade didn’t know how he’d held out so long, but the spasms of Cutter’s climax were too much for him. Growling his pleasure, he closed his eyes and concentrated on slamming into Cutter, driving into him only a few more times before he stiffened.

"Yes!" he yelled, convulsing in pleasure deep inside Cutter.

Managing to shift once again, Blayze groaned as he came as well, the feel of Rade tightening around him too much to bear. "Fuck, that was good," he rasped, leaning against Rade’s back and giving a sated smile as he looked down at Cutter. "So, interested in staying?"

"Thought you said I got the job?" Cutter purred, stretching luxuriously underneath both of them, misunderstanding what he was being asked. "So yeah, I’m gonna stay for the season. We can do this again, right?"

"I don’t think Blayze was talking about the job, kid," Rade chuckled. "Are you interested in staying with _us_?"

"You mean..." The light finally dawned, and Cutter’s face broke into a wide grin. "Cool! I mean I’d have to close up my apartment and get my stuff sent out to me; oh, and I’d have to sign up for long distance learning and... but I’d get to play with the both of you? Oh hell yes!"

"Long distance learning?" Blayze asked, his eyebrows going up. "Tell me you aren’t in high school, kid, please."

"Graduate school. Dad suggested, and rightly so, that if I was serious about my craft, I’d need to be able to run my own business, so I’ve been going to business school," Cutter laughed, amused by Blayze’s tone of voice.

"Thank God!" Rade exclaimed. "You had me worried for a minute there. We’re not into cradle-robbing." He eyed the rather bouncy young man and grinned over his shoulder at Blayze. "I think we’re going to need a bigger bed."

Blayze snickered. "That your tactful way of telling me to start on a frame for it?"

"You mean we have to wait until you’ve finished before I actually get to do or be done by either of you in a bed?" Cutter pouted. "Well damn."

Rade rolled his eyes. "No, it’s my way of saying it’s going to be a tight fit for a while till Blayze finishes the new one."

"Of course I’m not sure where we’ll get a bigger mattress..."


End file.
